CyberLove
by Rikurt36
Summary: Porter and Preston are breaking apart, so Porter tries to alleviate his pain by talking to strangers on the internet. Who is that girl that seems to know him so well? Could she reunite him with his twin brother?


**Alright so hello everyone! This is my first _Desperate Housewives_ fanfiction, I hope it's not too bad. It's a bit long, but this way you'll get to know a bit more about Porter and Preston's relationship. Just tell me what you think! And obviously, I do not own anyone or anything.**

* * *

 **CyberLove**

Porter and Preston Scavo used to be close twin brothers. But time after time, they grew up, and they both changed. They had no more in common, and they were too different to get on well. Nonetheless, they had tried to make it up, but it always ended in arguments. They could not relate to each other anymore, despite everything they did to fix their broken bond.

And here they were again, arguing as usual.

"Go away!" Porter yelled at his sibling. "I said I didn't want to play basketball! I hate it, you should know that!"

"I'd know, if you accepted to spend more time with me!" his brother shouted back.

"Spending time with you obviously leads to trouble, that's why I don't like being with you!"

"You're so mean to me! I did nothing to you to be hated that much!"

"Well, maybe you should reconsider what 'nothing' means to you! Because I hate you for a proper reason!"

"I hate you too!" Preston told him, offended and in despair.

He ran to his bedroom and slammed the door. Porter raised an eyebrow and joined his. His brother was pissing him off.

The eldest boy of the Scavo family turned his computer on and checked on his mails. There were some junk-mails and one message from Silverfizz, a popular social network.

 _CatsProvenSo asked you as a friend._

 _You accepted CatsProvenSo's request._

Porter decided he had to chill down. His constant fights with Preston had him on his nerves. Talking to strangers entertained him and helped him think about something else.

 **PorterScavo:** Hey there.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Hi!

 **PorterScavo:** Well, I'm Porter Scavo, if it wasn't obvious. And who am I speaking to?

 **CatsProvenSo:** To a human being I guess, at least cat has proven so!

 **CatsProvenSo:** Kidding. My name's Phoebe.

Porter smiled a bit. At least she managed to calm him down. He already liked her for that.

 **PorterScavo:** I like your pen name.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Haha thanks... It's just that I like cats, and this sounded good.

 **PorterScavo:** Okay.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Are you okay?

 **PorterScavo:** Yeah, yeah. I just had an argument with my brother, that's all. It's okay.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Oh, you've got a brother? Tell me about him!

 **PorterScavo:** I don't really wanna talk about him. We hate each other.

 **CatsProvenSo:** How can that be?

 **PorterScavo:** I don't know. Some twins are closer than a married couple. Others just can't get along.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Wait. You mean you're twin brothers? _Identical twin brothers?_

 **PorterScavo:** Yeah, why?

 **CatsProvenSo:** Waouh! I mean, that's great! I love twin brothers!

 **PorterScavo:** Why?

 **CatsProvenSo:** I don't know! Everybody loves twin brothers!

Porter made a pause. Why did everybody love twin brothers? He had one, and that was the worst thing that ever happened to him. He did not see why everyone seemed to enjoy multiple births that much. It truly sucked, actually.

 **PorterScavo:** If you had mine, you wouldn't say that.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Why is that? He's an ass?

 **PorterScavo:** No, he's just annoying.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Why?

 **PorterScavo:** I don't know! He is how he is!

 **CatsProvenSo:** And you?

 **PorterScavo:** Me?

 **CatsProvenSo:** How are you to him?

 **PorterScavo:** I'm not annoying.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Maybe you don't have the same meaning of 'annoying'.

The young Scavo frowned as he saw himself tell Preston the exact same thing earlier. He refused to admit this was a good point. He was right, and nobody could prove him the opposite by using his own arguments against him. Phoebe did not have the right to give a point to Preston like that, even if she ignored what happened during he and his sibling's argument.

 **PorterScavo:** Here's the thing: we don't agree on anything. So it's hard to know what he thinks and to let him know what I think.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Why don't you guys talk about it?

 **PorterScavo:** Me? Having a conversation with my brother? About our feelings? It stinks.

 **CatsProvenSo:** It was just a thought! And perhaps he wants to talk to you but never had the guts to make the first step.

 **PorterScavo:** I don't think so.

Porter stopped for a while and started thinking. What if Phoebe was right? What if Preston really wanted to talk? He shook his head. Preston and he were the worst enemies of the world. They would never sit to discuss their relationship while drinking tea and eating biscuits.

 **PorterScavo:** I'm sorry. I know you just wanna help but you're a complete stranger to me and, even if I like you, you can't help me with my life. It's already screwed anyway.

 **CatsProvenSo:** I really wanna give you a hand with this. I like you.

 **PorterScavo:** You're the only one who likes me apparently.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Why do you say that? Don't you have the rest of your family? Or your friends?

 **PorterScavo:** I come from a large family, we're six. They barely pay attention to me. And I don't really exist for my friends. I hang around with badasses and thugs so I'm not that important.

 **CatsProvenSo:** I'm truly sorry. At least, you've got me. I'm not giving up on you.

 **PorterScavo:** Thanks, Phoebe. You're a real friend. I know we know each other for a few hours only, but I feel we're gonna be great mates.

 **CatsProvenSo:** I feel it too!

Lynette called her children for dinner and Porter left Phoebe. She was a stranger, but yet he felt amity for her. She was so kind and understanding.

They had a quiet meal, only punctuated by the parents' discussion. Penny interfered twice to talk about her school achievements, and Parker asked for the salt. But none of the twins said a word. They just ate in silence, and Porter could not help glancing at Preston. He was wondering what would happen if they really had this talk. He thought of how much his twin was mysterious and the few things he knew about him. Secretly, he wish they were closer.

"Gimme some water, please," Preston asked him.

"Go get it yourself," he instinctively replied.

He could not help it. He was used to talking to his brother like shit.

"I said please."

"And I don't care."

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"We hate each other, remember?"

Preston stayed quiet. Their family was watching them awkwardly.

"Everything fine?" Lynette asked.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine."

Porter did not know why he was so cruel to Preston. He did not do anything wrong after all, but it still drove him mad. Even his face was enough to make him angry.

"Okay. I'm driving Preston to high school tomorrow. Would you like to come with us?"

"No, thanks. Not going anywhere with him," he added with a very low voice.

Nobody seemed to hear it. But it was true, if Porter got in the same car as his brother, it would end in a car accident. He would rather take the bus.

"Oh, alright."

The dinner ended and Porter got right into his room, but he noticed his father lead Preston to the living-room to have a private talk. Porter sighed. Tom always had chats with Preston when he and Porter argued. He tried to talk to the older too, but his son always declined.

 **PorterScavo:** Hello again.

Phoebe did not answer directly. The auburn-haired boy waited on his chair, surfing on the internet. All of a sudden, his door opened. It was Preston. Immediately, Porter closed the window of Silverfizz, hoping that his virtual friend would not send him a message. He would not want Preston to poke at him for chatting to girls on the web, because if he found out, he would never let him be.

"What do you want?" Porter attacked.

"I wanted to apologize."

"What for?"

"Dinner. Sorry."

"But why?" Porter asked, genuinely confused. Preston had done nothing, he acknowledged it.

"I provoked you."

Porter stood quiet.

"I'm sorry," Preston repeated.

"Okay."

After an awkward moment, Porter continued, "Was it dad who told you to apologize?"

"No. He suggested it. I was against."

"Then why did you do it?"

"It's the only way I can talk to you without shouting, when I apologize for your mistakes," Preston admitted, looking down.

Porter could not answer.

"Goodnight," his brother whispered, leaving.

After the door closed, the young man stood still. Preston had a point. They did not argue when he tried to make amends and when Porter had the conviction he was right. Because that seemed to be the point. Porter loved to be right, and loved his brother to be wrong. Was it the reason why they could not communicate?

The computer made the sound of a received message. It pulled Porter out of his thoughts.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Hey! Sorry! Was eating!

 **PorterScavo:** It's okay.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Are you feeling good?

 **PorterScavo:** I don't know actually.

 **CatsProvenSo:** I can let you alone, if you want to sleep.

 **PorterScavo:** Yeah, I think I need to... Thank you.

 **CatsProvenSo:** You're welcome! See you! Goodnight!

 **PorterScavo:** Goodnight to you too.

But he did not have the intention of sleeping. He just needed to think. Everything his new friend told him was way too right. Having a little talk with Preston just helped them. Well, it helped Porter. It helped him realize what was really going on. He had always thought the problem came from his twin. But it turned out it was not. The problem came from _him._ He was the one to blame for ruining their brotherhood. But he would never admit it. He was too proud. He fell asleep, wondering how he could change so many years of hate to a peaceful and delightful relationship.

* * *

"Wake up, you log!" a happy voice said.

Porter opened an eyelid. Penny was smiling to him. He pushed her away.

"Let me sleep!" he snarled.

"It's Thursday, mom says you've gotta go to school!"

"I don't want to! Get out of my room!"

He sat on his bed and shoved her aggressively, but he did not control his strength and she fell on the floor. Penny shed in tears.

"You're mean..."

Porter raised his eyebrows, terrified. He had hurt his own sister. He kneeled near her and put a hand on her arm.

"I'm so sorry, Penny... Does it hurt?"

"No, it's okay."

"I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell mom."

They exchanged a conniving look and laughed. They knew too well how Lynette scolded her children when they fought together.

"Go get dressed, or mom's gonna be mad."

Penny smiled and obeyed. Porter went downstairs. Parker and Preston were already eating breakfast silently. He sat, quiet, and took a pancake.

"Still not coming by car?" asked Lynette.

Porter shook his head. Preston discretely sighed, exasperated.

"What?" responded his twin, offended.

Preston raised his head to look at him. He did not say a word, to avoid another fight. Porter was conscious of that, and continued, "You think I'm not coming with you because I don't like you?"

"Ain't you?"

"I'm not coming with you because I don't want us to fight in the car. If I'm not coming, that's for your own sake. You stupid."

Preston stood silent, impressed. He grinned.

"I knew it. You like me."

Porter raised his eyebrows, haughty.

"I don't _like_ you. I just don't hate you."

"It's the same."

"No!" Porter nearly yelled. "It's not! Loving and not hating are two different things. Don't look so satisfied."

Preston, ashamed, looked down, keeping eating his pancakes.

"Wow, guys, calm down!" Parker interfered.

"Shut up," his older brother said.

"You're being rude."

"No. Being rude is saying stuff like 'shut the f'–"

"Porter!" Lynette stopped him. "Don't. I forbid you to talk like that in my house. Now you all finish up, and I'll take you three to school. And it's not negotiable."

Porter got angry and left the kitchen. The three boys prepared themselves and the oldest had to get in the car with Preston and Parker, while Penny was waiting for her bus.

The mood was tense during the journey, only Parker and Lynette were talking. Their mother eventually asked, "What's with you guys? You always end up fighting. I don't get it."

"It's Preston. He thinks he's so perfect everyone loves him."

Preston prevented himself from answering.

"Oh, really? I thought you were the one who had a too high opinion of yourself," his mother said instead.

Porter was shocked and answered, "Why do you always see me as the bad guy?"

"Because you're the one who bullies Preston. He's never done anything wrong. You're literally assaulting him."

"It's nonsense."

Preston was still quiet. When they arrived at high school, he immediately left the car, not without saying goodbye to his mother. Parker sighed and left too, kissing Lynette's cheek.

"You should go, Porter. But just think about it. Preston's a good guy. Don't ruin his self-confidence. Be nice, please."

He did not reply and went away. His day was boring as hell, and all he could do was wallowing in his familial misery. He thought about Phoebe and about what she suggested, which was having a clear talk with Preston. It was not that simple! Preston was so annoying. He was not able to talk to him for a minute without getting angry with him. Really, this girl had no idea how hard what she proposed was.

Coming back from school was even tougher than going to it. He had to cope with constant fights and tensions at home. In class, it was much easier–even if it was a hell of a chore to sit on a chair for hours not doing anything interesting. Their parents were not there yet, they were working at the restaurant all night. Penny was with them, while Parker was staying at some friend's place. Despite the twins were supposed to look after both of their sisters, Porter decided to lock himself in his room, letting Preston take care of Penny, since Page was asleep. His siblings did not complain, because it was always calmer when the eldest was not here. Porter turned his computer on and sent Phoebe a message, but she did not answer. He was starting to get bored, so he went downstairs to get himself busy.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Playing Monopoly! Wanna join us?" Preston proposed.

"I don't really like Monopoly."

"That's because you always lose," Penny laughed. "But, please, come on! We need another player!"

Their brother stared at them, especially Preston, and decided that it would not be that bad to play with him. Maybe it would help them.

"Okay, I guess I can give it a try. Only if I can take the Peter Pan pawn!" he smiled.

"Oh, Preston was already having it..." Penny murmured.

"You have it," Preston immediately said, handing him the silver pawn.

Porter took it, perplexed, and looked at his twin who was taking the Bambi pawn. He figured out Preston did that to avoid a fight. He was so thoughtful. They then played for half an hour, and when their parents got home, they kindly let Penny win. The family ate in silence, and Lynette tried to ask her sons about their day.

"I did nothing interesting," Porter morosely said, bored as hell.

All he wanted right now was to go to his room to chat with Phoebe. It had been an entire day without the two of them talking to each other and she still had not answered his message. He let his family clean the table and directly went upstairs.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Hey, sorry for being late.

 **PorterScavo:** Tsokay. What have you been doing today?

 **CatsProvenSo:** Nothing in particular. Just went to school. You?

 **PorterScavo:** Well I played Monopoly with my brother and sister.

 **PorterScavo:** With my twin brother, I mean.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Oh. Did it go okay?

 **PorterScavo:** In fact it did. We just had the same goal: letting our little sister win. So we didn't try to destroy each other.

 **CatsProvenSo:** So you think that being on the same wavelength brings you closer?

 **PorterScavo:** Maybe. Or just acting together for our family.

 **CatsProvenSo:** ... Or as a family.

 **PorterScavo:** Yeah. But it's hard, considering that we no longer look like a family.

 **CatsProvenSo:** I guess you have to ameliorate your familial situation before your fraternal one.

 **PorterScavo:** I don't know.

 **CatsProvenSo:** It's the surest way to be best bros again with him.

 **PorterScavo:** I meant I don't know if I want to be close to him again.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Why not! He's your twin brother!

 **PorterScavo:** Yeah but I... I don't even like him...

 **CatsProvenSo:** You two clearly have to learn to love again.

 **PorterScavo:** I still don't know. When I look at him, I'm just... I don't feel anything.

 **CatsProvenSo:** You can change that. Look at him better. Look at how he's suffering.

 **PorterScavo:** You think he's suffering?

 **CatsProvenSo:** He obviously is.

 **PorterScavo:** Why?

 **CatsProvenSo:** Because he loves you. And you don't.

 **PorterScavo:** He doesn't love me...

 **CatsProvenSo:** He pretends not to.

 **PorterScavo:** Why would he do that?

 **CatsProvenSo:** To please you. Because that's how you're happy, hating him.

 **PorterScavo:** It's not true...

 **PorterScavo:** And anyway, how would you know that? You don't even know him! Or me!

 **CatsProvenSo:** Hum, I... don't actually know, I just... I guess...

 **PorterScavo:** You see! What's the point with you giving me advice if you don't even know what you're talking about!

 **CatsProvenSo:** But I think I know what would do you good...

 **PorterScavo:** Yeah? And tell me precisely how would you know? Are you my mother?

 **CatsProvenSo:** No, of course not... Please don't get mad like that...

 **PorterScavo:** I've got the right to be mad, okay?! You are the one pissing me off and wanting to rule my life, telling me what to do for your own pleasure! I'm not even sure I want to make things better with my brother! Who do you think you are, forcing me to do so?!

 **CatsProvenSo:** Hey, hey, Porter... I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please don't get angry with me...

 **PorterScavo:** I already am, it's too late! I thought I could talk to you. I thought I liked you... In fact you're just like everyone else, you try to control me.

For a few minutes, there was no answer. The screen in front of Porter was still. He asked himself if he had made her run away. There was a dead silence in the house, apart from Page's cries in the living-room. The young ginger boy grimaced, a bit puzzled and concerned about the way he talked to Phoebe, but his virtual friend eventually sent a last message.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Sorry. I think I'll go now.

 **PorterScavo:** Yeah. Bye.

He had been a bit abrupt, but he really hated when people attempted to rule his life for him. He just lied on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, and stood in a deep thinking.

* * *

When he woke up the next day, he could not get up because of a terrible headache. After fifteen minutes of trying to gather the strength to go downstairs, his brother knocked and entered the room.

"Porter? Are you awake?"

"Leave me...", he replied in agony.

"It's Friday. We've gotta go to school."

"My head hurts fucking bad... I can't go."

"Do you want me to tell mom?"

"Yeah. Do that."

Preston nodded and obeyed. Lynette came in the room a few minutes later and grimaced. She put a hand on his forehead and shook her head.

"Yep. Your temperature is hot."

Preston was watching them, nervous.

"What is it?"

"Just a headache, he'll be better tomorrow. Stay in bed all day," she said, turning to Porter. "I'll have Mrs. McCluskey to keep an eye on you."

"I don't need a babysitter, mom."

"It's just in case. Come on, Preston, you're gonna miss your bus."

She left the room and the standing twin murmured:

"Take care. Later."

He then fled the bedroom to rush to the bus station. Ten minutes later, Porter's old neighbor came in with a sympathetic smile.

"So, I heard you big boy are sick?"

"My mom doesn't believe I can be just fine without a babysitter."

"And who'd give ya your medics?"

Porter snarled and rolled over, getting under the covers. Karen laughed and handed him a pack of Ibuprofen.

"Kill the pain with that, kiddo. Then you'll sleep the whole day if you please."

And so he did. Porter swallowed the medicines and took a nap. When he woke up, three hours later, he felt a little better. Next to him, Mrs. McCluskey was reading a magazine. She raised her gaze at him and said, "So, tell me. How did a strong guy like you catch such a headache? Not from overworking, I can tell!"

"I was just thinking too much last night, I guess."

"About what, huh?"

"What are you? A police investigator? Or did my mom tell you to make me spill the bean?"

"I just wanna know, I'm a curious old lady. Ain't gonna kill you if you just talk about it. Gonna make you feel better, believe me."

Porter moaned. She was giving the pain back to him when he had just got rid of it. He quickly decided it was easier to tell her rather than fighting against his relentless neighbor.

"I had an argument with a friend of mine," he stated. "I was thinking of why I was so angry with her."

"Why are you?"

"She... Well, actually I had the feeling she was trying to control my life. Just like my mom does sometimes."

"So what did ya do? Yelled at her?"

"Kinda. But she was just being nice, she wanted to help..."

"And now you resent yourself?"

"Maybe I should've been a bit more gentle."

"Are you going to apologize?"

"I... I don't know, I miss her... She's... the only real friend I have, and I... I wouldn't like her to suffer by my fault..."

Karen smiled to him and nodded.

"I knew you were a good kid." Porter shrugged. "And told ya I'd be helpful."

The young Scavo rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. For once, he rested well and when he opened his eyes again, it was nearly 8:00PM. Someone eventually entered his room and started when they saw Porter was not sleeping anymore.

"Oh, you're awake," Preston whispered. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

"Are you hungry?"

"It depends. What did you have for dinner?"

"Pasta. Do you want a plate?"

"Yep."

As Preston was heading for the kitchen downstairs, Porter thanked him in a whisper. Preston stopped for a second, and continued to walk. His brother smiled to himself and waited for his food to come. Being ill had its assets, he had to admit it. Preston gave him a hot meal and watched him eat it. If Porter had been in his normal health, he would have harshly told him to go away. But he was not. So he let him stay. He did not bother him, as long as he was silent.

"Could ya hand me my computer?" Porter asked with his mouth full.

Preston obeyed automatically. Porter typed his password and connected to Silverfizz.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

He clicked on Phoebe's account and stood there during a few minutes, contemplating her resume. There was no picture. There had never been one.

"Is it your silly social network? The one you told me about a few months ago?"

"Yeah."

"Did you make some friends?"

"Why can't you just shut up for once?"

Preston bit his lips, and apologized almost immediately.

"Just leave, please."

"Okay," mumbled his twin, disappointed.

Once Preston was out of his room, Porter sighed. They managed to spend more than ten minutes together without trying to rip each other's throats. It was a first. Porter wished he was better to his brother. He truly wanted to be a better man. But how could he even make that happen? No matter how hard he tried, it was no use. He just could not. If only someone was able to help...

Looking back at the screen of his computer, he just got the answer.

 **PorterScavo:** Hey. Look, Phoebe, I'm sorry I got mad at you the other day. I had a whole day to think about it since I was stuck at home with a migraine. But now I realize how wrong I've been to reject your help when I obviously needed it more than anything. I'm just a fool who can't even manage on his own to recreate bonds with his family... Yeah, you can say it, that's what I am: a fool. And Cat's proven so!

He had tried to be nice but he just felt like he was pathetic. He hoped she would not resent him for being the jerk he was. He surprisedly got the answer right after.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Apology accepted.

It was a bit blunt, but at least it was sincere.

 **CatsProvenSo:** And, truly, I was the one who started it. I owe you an apology too.

 **PorterScavo:** Apology accepted.

 **CatsProvenSo:** So are we done with this pointless argument?

 **PorterScavo:** Yeah. I missed you…

 **CatsProvenSo:** I missed you too, actually.

 **CatsProvenSo:** So you wanna be a better man?

 **PorterScavo:** At least I wanna try.

 **PorterScavo:** Do you mind helping me with that?

 **CatsProvenSo:** It would be an honor.

Porter smiled in front of his computer. He was glad he could talk to his virtual friend again. She was so important to him, she was a bit of a guardian angel, or a guide. She was his radical opposite. But he kind of liked that shape of their relationship.

After their making-up, there was not a day where they did not talk to each other on the internet. The moment Porter came back from school, he turned his computer on to send a message to Phoebe. They chatted until one of them had to go, and sometimes it could last very late. Without even noticing it, having this sort of influence from her unconsciously helped him slightly change. It was something so insignificant at the beginning that he did not pay attention to it. He was just sweeter to his sister and his parents, he helped do the washing-up or set off the table. At first, he was only doing it so he could talk sooner to Phoebe. But then it had become an habit, and it was no longer use to ask him to do something, because he did it without thinking. He told Phoebe about that when his mother congratulated him for helping them and getting so involved. She said he was transitioning. He was not sure what it meant, but he had taken this answer for a good thing.

And as his familial situation got so much better, he became less of a bad boy at school. The fact that his family got him on his nerves before led him to be very disagreeable in high school, especially with other students. But it turned out, after a few months talking to Phoebe and behaving better at home, that he had become an exemplary student with good grades and a respectful attitude towards teachers and other kids. His friends did not recognize him at first and thought he had changed bodies with his twin brother, but it was really him, and they were shocked to see the results of his transition. Though they did not turn their back on him because they still liked him for who he was.

But the weirdest, and certainly best, transition was with Preston. It had been years since they had nothing in common anymore. But bizarrely, after Porter arranged his familial and scholar situation, his relationship with everything changed, and so did his relationship with his twin. It was like they were best bros again. Of course, it did not just happen like that. It took them over three months with Phoebe's help to get a brand new balanced brotherhood. It started with a few sweet words in the day, then they started playing together, sitting side by side in the bus, joking around, going to parties together, and finally getting back their old complicity. It was a harsh ordeal, but they eventually managed to do it. And there was no one prouder than Phoebe about this.

 **CatsProvenSo:** So tell me, what happened with your brother today? I can't wait to know all the advances you've made so far!

 **PorterScavo:** You always want to know about us haha, it's the only thing you've cared about for the past three months!

 **PorterScavo:** Today we hung out with an old friend of ours, I don't know if you've heard of him but he's in high school. Danny Bolen, does that ring a bell? Anyway, it was pretty cool and Preston and I didn't even fight to talk. I've got to tell you that before, it was impossible to have a conversation with both of us at the same time because each one would try to talk more than the other, and it would last in a fight usually. So it's a real progress, even Danny noticed it!

 **CatsProvenSo:** That's great, guys! I'm so proud of you.

And the more Phoebe helped, the more Porter felt he needed her in his life. He really started to like her because of everything she was doing for him. He would have wanted to tell her, but he was afraid to lose her, because she would think it is odd for somebody to fall in love with a virtual friend. They had not even met yet. But he could not stand to lie anymore. He had to do something to make things evolve between them, as she helped make things evolve between he and Preston.

That wass how he came with the idea of getting his twin involved. He decided his brother would be the first person to know that he was talking to someone online and that, by the way, he had a crush on her.

* * *

"Why did you take us to that park? It's been like five years since we haven't set a foot in it," Preston asked while they were heading for a park they had been playing in when they were younger.

"So what? I can't take my brother anywhere without an ulterior motive now?" the brown-haired teenager joked.

"No, it's just so unlike you."

"Well… There might be something," Porter said, kicking a stone with the tip of his shoe.

"Pretty much more like you," his twin smiled.

"It's just… Something for which I need your opinion."

"Is it about a girl?" Preston asked in a grin.

"Uh, well yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm your twin brother, I know that kind of stuff."

Porter blushed and sat on a bench. Preston took a seat close to him and glanced at him.

"Is she at school?"

"Yeah."

"Do I know her?"

"No idea."

"Okay. In what grade is she?"

"I don't know. I'd say the same as us."

"Cool. Is she nice?"

"She's the nicest person I know."

"Well you're definitely in love!"

"Good thing or bad thing?"

"I'd say good thing. Is she pretty?"

Porter bit his lips. He had avoided that part until now. He could just tell him. Preston would judge him.

"Oh. Is she a misfit?"

Porter did no answer.

"You know it's okay if you've fallen in love with someone people make fun of or stay away from. It's a good thing."

"You don't get it. It's not that."

"What is it, then?"

"I… I'm in love with a girl who…" He breathed in. "I met her online."

Preston stood quiet for a few seconds and shook his head, smiling again even if he seemed a bit preoccupied.

"What's wrong with that?"

"No, you still don't understand. I've never met her. I don't even know what she looks like."

Preston was bewildered, but quickly cleared his bad feelings to take the news with sarcasm.

"Dude, she didn't put up her photo. Five bucks that she looks like she came out of an egg."

"Whatever," his brother mumbled, rolling his eyes.

After a silence, the younger brother asked, "So. You say you like her. But do you even know if she likes you back?"

"No… I don't know how to bring it up to her."

"Girls love romance. Send her a poem. She won't know what hit her."

"You sure about this? I don't know if she's gonna like my Walt Withman poetry."

"Maybe she's more into Emily Dickinson?"

"That's spinster poetry."

They laughed hard and, for a moment, it felt good. Preston advised him during a few more minutes but the two could not figure something out to help Porter with his problem. They decided to forget about it, and played in the park like when they were kids. Suddenly, Preston kneeled to touch something. Porter made a few steps towards him and realized it was a cat his brother was petting.

"Where the hell did you find a cat?"

"I don't know. I think it's lost."

He took the red-furred animal in his arms and kissed its head, scratching its back.

"I didn't know you liked cats."

"I love cats. You just never payed attention."

He had said this softly, he meant no harm, but it let Porter puzzled. He did not know if it was his lack of attention that got him feel so weird about all that cat stuff, but there was something. He finally dropped it and the twins got home. Actually, Porter was too eager to talk to Phoebe to stay one more second in the park.

 **PorterScavo:** Hey!

 **PorterScavo:** Guess what, I went to a park with my brother! (I thought this information could please you.)

 **CatsProvenSo:** That's great news! You two are going to best twins ever now!

 **PorterScavo:** Maybe not that much, but now we can spend more than two minutes together without wanting to rip each other's throats out.

 **CatsProvenSo:** That's a good thing.

 **PorterScavo:** So… What have you been doing today?

 **CatsProvenSo:** Nothing. Just took a bowl of fresh air.

 **PorterScavo:** Okay.

 **PorterScavo:** Tell me, do you like poetry?

It took her a few minutes to respond, but for Porter it felt like ages. He genuinely liked her, and every time she took time to answer, it was painful to him. He may like her a bit too much.

 **CatsProvenSo:** I don't get what your point is.

 **PorterScavo:** I just wanted to know… Are you alright?

 **CatsProvenSo:** Yeah. Hum, sorry but I really have to go. Goodnight.

 **PorterScavo:** Okay, goodnight!

Porter was a bit perplexed because he knew something had happened between them, but he did not know what. Nonetheless, he slept on it.

* * *

During the following days, Porter tried to check things with Phoebe but she would not respond. He let six messages, apologizing and asking what was going on. All went read but unanswered.

After a week, he decided it was time he received wise advice from his brother.

They were in the bus back home, and both of them were really silent, as they had been for a few days, because Porter's mind was too concentrated on how to get Phoebe to talk to him again.

"Preston?"

His twin was staring at the landscape through the window, frowning. He started when his brother gently hit his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Just focus, dude." He made a pause. "So I had a question. You know I told you about this girl I like…"

"Oh. Still talking to poetry girl?"

"Yeah, about that… We're not talking anymore. Not really. Well I don't know. She's not responding to my messages."

Preston was surprisingly calm and considered the situation with wisdom. He finally opened his mouth.

"Did you send her a poem?"

"I didn't get the time…"

"So she doesn't know you like her?"

"Technically, no."

He nodded seriously.

"What do you advise I do?"

"You should wait till she's ready to talk to you again."

"But it's already been a week! I can't wait anymore. I feel so alone. Plus, you're never here either. What's happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's not your fault."

"Okay. Then what is it? Can I help?"

"No. I'll handle it on my own. Thanks, though."

Porter shrugged and sighed.

They got home and Porter tried to talk to Phoebe but she was unavailable, and his brother did not want to play soccer with him outside. He eventually knocked on Penny's door. She welcomed him with a soft smile and after he helped her doing her homework, they played with her dolls.

"Hey, Penny?"

"Yes?" she replied, putting her doll in a convertible.

"Have you ever loved a boy you couldn't truly talk to?"

She suddenly stopped playing, leaving her toys, and frowned.

"Why do you ask me that? Do you love a girl you can't talk to?"

"Hum, yeah, kind of."

"Why? She doesn't like you?"

"I don't know… Well, she does, but maybe not as much as I do."

"Why don't you simply ask her?"

"She doesn't answer any of my texts."

"Then go see her, you coward," Penny giggled. "Men are all the same."

"I–I can't exactly do that."

"Why not? Are you afraid of her friends? Just ask her to get somewhere alone so you two can talk."

"Yeah, I don't know…"

"If you really love her, that's what it takes."

And his sister kept playing with her dolls. Porter could not believe all his sister said. She was so right. And, at her young age, she understood life and love better than he did.

After a whole night of thinking, he made up his mind. He would ask Phoebe if they could meet. They were in the same school and the same town, it would be easy to find a way. But they had to talk. Porter could not stay like this one more second.

* * *

Only a day later, he finally turned on Silverfizz to send a message. Porter breathed in before typing. He had not thought it through, he just had the feeling he had to to this now or he would never do it at all.

 **PorterScavo:** Hey, I was just wondering… Do you think we could possibly meet in real life?

 **PorterScavo:** I mean, we've been talking to each other for a while, and I think I kinda start to want to be more for you than just a virtual friend…

 **PorterScavo:** Don't get me wrong, I didn't mean 'be more' as in 'be your boyfriend' or something, because it'd be weird and you must probably have a boyfriend, and I'm starting to make a fool out of myself…

 **PorterScavo:** Sorry I'm just really stupid.

CatsProvenSo's profile was inactive, as it had been for the few past days. Porter was stressed out and extremely ashamed. He was so silly, why did he even do that? Now he had scared her. She would never answer him after that.

Porter waited all the evening but got no message from Phoebe. It eventually came, the day after, late at night. Porter could not sleep and he heard his computer making a sound. It was a message from CatsProvenSo.

 **CatsProvenSo:** Hello. I'm sorry I didn't answer all your previous messages. I've had rough days. Look, I don't know what's going on between us but I'm pretty sure you're not yourself these days. Maybe you're right, and maybe we should meet to clarify this. What about tomorrow at 8PM at the park of Wisteria Lane?

It took a minute to Porter to understand what she was saying. One, she might know he was in love with him. Two, she was okay to see him for real. And three, how did she know he lived in Wisteria Lane?

 **PorterScavo:** You want to meet me? I mean, yeah, okay, great, tomorrow's perfect. But you live on the Lane too?

There was no response, even if she did see his text. He decided he had had enough good news to ruin it now, so he just turned off his computer and went back to bed.

She had agreed to meet him.

* * *

The next day, at school, he could not think about anything else than her. She was stuck in his mind, even more than usual. He saw her everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and wondered which student she could possibly be. But no girl seemed to fit; there was not a sole one who could compete with Phoebe's perfection.

When he came home that day, he directly went in his bedroom, after he helped his family tidy the living-room. He opened his cupboard but could not figure out what he would wear tonight. After more than ten minutes, he left it and went to shower. Twenty minutes later, he got out, a towel around his waist, and met his twin brother.

"Going anywhere in particular?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"We're twins," he replied as if it were an obvious argument. "Are you finally meeting poetry girl?"

"Yeah. It's tonight…"

"Are you stressed out?"

"Yes, I don't know if she'll like me."

"The question is: will you like her?"

"Of course I will."

Preston smiled softly.

"But for now, the most important is finding me clothes. I don't know what to wear!"

"I can help."

"Thanks."

Preston followed him in his bedroom and inspected his wardrobe.

"Do you know what she likes? Any favorite color?"

"I–I have no idea."

"Go for black. It's simple and effective. Shirt or T-shirt?"

"I don't know… Won't a shirt look too serious?"

"Take this white tank top, then. With black pants."

"Okay, I'll try that on."

There was an awkward silent, and Porter finally dropped the towel to put on the clothes. His brother attentively watched him as he was getting dressed.

"How do I look?"

"Y–You're perfect," Preston stuttered, embarrassingly looking away.

"Thanks. I'll get my hair done and then it'll really be perfect."

His brother quickly left the room, and Porter meticulously took care of his hair. Everything had to be perfect for Phoebe.

Parker called them for dinner, which his family spent asking him where he was going, the young Scavo got back to his bedroom to pick up his phone and the flowers he had bought for his virtual friend and got outside. He nervously reached the park under the night sky. He sat on a bench lit by the stars and waited. For more than twenty minutes. He checked on his watch every minute, but she just was not coming. He sighed. What a fool he had been to believe that she would actually show up! She probably did not like him, even not as a friend.

But, when all his hopes were beginning to fade, he saw a silhouette uncertainly walking towards him. It was too dark for him to distinguish the person. But as it approached, and as Porter was raising in order to welcome Phoebe, he noticed it was actually not her.

"Preston?" Porter whispered in disappointment. "What are you doing here?"

"She's not here, is she?"

"She's gonna come. She said she would," he mumbled as if he were trying to convince himself.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Twenty-seven minutes."

"She's not gonna come."

"If you're here to demoralize me, you might just as well leave."

Preston was close to his twin brother now. He passed a hand through his hair and swallowed with difficulty.

"She's not gonna come," he repeated. "I know it. Do you know why?"

"You don't know anything about her."

"You neither."

Porter stared at him in bewilderment.

"Because she doesn't exist."

The older twin was taken aback. He frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Porter, I–" Preston bit his lips and looked down. "I am Phoebe."

Porter stood silent for a moment, only staring at his brother. He could not think of anything else than those three words that just tore his heart into pieces. He could not speak, he was too busy being destroyed from the inside.

"I'm sorry," Preston added. "I–Okay, I know what I did was unforgivable and I'm not trying to make excuses but we used to talk all the time and then one day it just stopped and it killed me. I felt like I lost you. And then I was CatsProvenSo and I had you back and we were talking again and you were telling me things."

"I wasn't telling you anything," Porter murmured. "I was telling _her_."

"Okay." Preston sat on the bench and his brother bit his lips, trying to stay strong. "Well, for what it's worth, I loved our conversations," he added as his voice broke, "and I'm going to miss them."

Trying not to cry, Porter whispered in the dark, "Me too."

He pounced on the bench next to his brother, beaten and deluded, taking his head between his hands.

"I just can't believe you did this to me, Preston…" He was crying now. "You can't even imagine how much you hurt me, and I–I hate you so much for this...You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I apologize. I feel so bad… But I liked being a virtual person you actually talked to. I had the impression you loved me."

"I _did_! I was _in love_ , Preston! You made me fall in love with you! How bad is that, do you think?" Porter shouted to him, throwing him the flowers in the face.

"S–Sorry, I didn't think it would go so far… I just wanted to have you back…"

"You should've considered the consequences! Instead of what, you invented a fictitious girl I would like so you could feel love through her! How creepy is that?"

"I admit it's not the best idea. But she got us to talk again."

"I can't believe you were so hypocritical to me!" he yelled at his twin. "You lied the whole time, and pretended to be two different people, just… Just for me?"

His tone had changed. From furious, he had become uncertain and lost.

"So this was all about me?"

"I just missed you so much. I missed _us_. I wanted our moments and our brotherhood back. But when I figured out you were having a crush on me, I–I was taken by surprise. I was so used to being hated by you that I just didn't consider the fact that you could love me, and _actually_ love me."

"You're so stupid." Porter's tone was not mean. He was on the contrary smiling softly. "Of course I can love you. I do."

"You… do?"

"Yeah, you idiot."

"So you're not mad at me?" Preston asked in a childish voice.

"Obviously, I'm mad. But I still love you. I understand why you did it. It's not your fault your brother is a heartless cretin."

"You're not gonna punch me? Or stop taking to me?"

"I won't make the same mistake twice. I can't lose you another time."

Preston smiled to himself and whispered: "Thanks." Porter rolled his eyes and opened his arms to him, and Preston threw himself into them. He held him tight and smelled his familiar odor, gently closing his eyes.

"I love you," Porter whispered.

"Even if I'm not the girl of your dreams?"

"C'mon, you know you'll always be the girl of my dreams, Preston," he jokingly said.

They pulled back and look at each other's eyes. Preston was blushing. His twin kissed his cheek and said, "No more lying, okay?"

"Kay. Then I guess I can say I love you back?"

"I think you can."

The twins stood silent for a moment and Porter finally asked, "Why 'CatsProvenSo'?"

"It's an acronym of 'Preston Scavo' and, as you may have noticed, I like cats."

"True. I should've made the link… I guess I was too lured into thinking Phoebe was real to make the link with anything else."

"Sorry. I went a bit hard on you."

"At least you got us reunited. The proof you don't only do bad things."

Preston shrugged and looked at the sky.

"We should go. Mom's gonna freak out," he proposed.

They got up in order to head for their house and Preston picked up the bouquet in a smile.

"Thanks for the flowers, by the way."

* * *

 **Okay, so what did you think? Were you expecting this? I wanted to do something where the twins were really close, where there would be awkward incest but not incest at the same time... Let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
